Last of the Time Lords
by DanteJayCross
Summary: Spook is the last of the Time Lords. Only survivor of the last great time war. Or so he thinks. He is unaware of the Doctors survival. This story follows Spook and Keila as they save worlds, rescue civilizations, defeat terrible creatures and run a lot.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Spook

**Chapter on****e**

**Enter Spook**

* * *

><p>"This, sir, is not practical." Spook explained as the officer clamped his wrists together. "I mean really, how am I going to save you from the invasion now!"<p>

"Far as I'm concerned all aliens get the same treatment." The officer said. "Don't care where you're from, don't care what you look like."

"Would it mean anything to you if I said I work with the doctor?" Spook offered, fighting against the restraints as the policeman dragged him in the opposite direction to the right one.

"Nope, don't know who or what that is."

"Well, that's fine, it was a lie anyway. Doctors been dead for years now- Well… suspended within a time lock fighting the same war over and over again." Spook admitted. "Still his name used to mean something in late twenty-first-century earth England."

"Probably still does." The officer admitted. "You're in Iran."

Spook looked up and around. It was, admittedly, a lot hotter than England. "Then what's with all the English accents- wait, no, don't tell me- Second British empire?" the officer nodded, throwing spook in the back of his car. "No, but wait, seriously. You need to let me out, you need to give me back my- my-" he sighed. "My sonic… device, and let me save the world… again."

He slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat. I take a breath and lean forward, head against the glass. "My name is Spook, or The Spook if you want to be formal. I am seven hundred and eighty two years old. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallefrey in the constellation Castello and if you don't let me out of this car right now your entire planet will burn up and everyone on it will die."

The officer pulled the car into gear and snorted. "Pull the other one mate."

"That usually works." Spook sighed in exasperation, sitting back in the seat as the officer drove him away from his T.A.R.D.I.S.

Spook sat back in the remarkably comfortable cop car and watched the buildings zip by. The sirens above were whirring to indicate that the officer was in a rush. He wasn't, not really. However Spook didn't complain, the sooner he could explain to the man's superiors that he was trying to save their entire world the better.

He shook his head in annoyance and noted with confusion the hair waving from side to side in front of his face. "By the Shadow Proclamation my hair's long!" he exclaimed. "And -" he looked at the strands running over his nose, going cross eyed to do it. "And blac- brown!" He looked around to get a better look at himself, but tied as he was he could not see anything, nor find a mirror. He tapped his thumbs against each finger. "Four fingers, two thumbs. Skinny, decently toned, I think." He noted, kicking off his shoes and dragging off his socks with his toes. "Five toes… on each foot. Though now I'm going to be walking the precinct bare foot." He sighed. The turned hard and Spook was thrown into the side of the car, looking out the window as an explosion caused by aTX-546 particle cannon slammed from the upper atmosphere into the road.

"Hold onto something!" the officer shouted as a rumble announced a bombardment showering down upon the planet.

"With What?" Spook shouted back as the car skidded around the next corner and sped up, aimed directly for a military bunker. Spook was thrown around like a rag doll, ending up on his front in the leg space. "Ok, as soon as I get out of here I'm going back in time and making the designer of this vehicle give it padding in the foot area."

The officer slammed his breaks on and the car skidded and turned, slamming into a recently created crater and flipping. So many swear words swam through Spooks mind that he didn't know how to pick one. The car tumbled over and over until it slammed into a wall, upturned with Spook laying painfully on the front-back divider.

"Crap. Definitely Crap." Spook moaned. "Every language in the universe but… yeah… crap works."

A moment passed and Spooks ears stopped ringing. There was movement, commotion around him and the doors were ripped free. Spook was pulled out and thrown on the floor. He forced himself into a seated position and looked up. The cop that had arrested him was lying dead in the driver's seat and a veritable army of cops had their weapons- gas powered rifles with high velocity vibrorounds –levelled at Spooks face. "Who are you." The lead growled.

Spook paused and looked up at them. They looked like reasonable men- guns notwithstanding. "My name is The Spook, or Spook if you're ok with casual. I'm seven hundred and eighty two years old. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallefrey in the constellation Castello and if you don't release me and take me back that way-" he motioned with his head the way they had come "-right now; your entire planet will burn and everyone will die."

The cops stared at him for a moment before the leader spoke up. "Throw him in the cells, all aliens are under arrest as of the Torchwood Contingency."

"Seriously?" Spook asked, raising his eyebrows. "Does being a time lord mean nothing around here anymore?" He shouted as two men grabbed him under the arms and dragged him back to the cells.

The cells were two cages, one for men and one for women, side by side with enough room between the two that both he and someone in the next cell would have to reach to be able to touch each other.

Thankfully he was the only one in his cell but there was a young woman in the female.

The cops un-cuffed him as a bombing run sounded over-head. They pushed him in and he fell forward, straightening up just in time to watch the door slam shut. "Well that's not good." He sighed, watching the men walk away. He frowned and looked around the room, quickly coming to the conclusion that he was trapped. "Brilliant."

"What're you in for?" a female voice behind him asked.

He spun on his heal and eyed her for a second. "Being me." He said, bowing theatrically. She was about 5'8" with dark brown hair and dusky skin. She was pretty, for a human, with a scar on the right side of her face, just at the back behind her cheek. Spook had seen that scar before, it's what the Asian arm of the second British empire did to thieves. Her's was long healed.

"And you?" Spook asked, scratching the back of his head and running his hands through his long hair.

"I-" she looked away. "You won't believe me."

"I just told you I got arrested for being me, and you think I won't believe you?" Spook asked.

She frowned and looked back at him. "I was hiding in a Bank vault during a bombing raid." She sighed, sitting back. "Cops walked in and assumed I was looting."

"The scar probably didn't help." Spook pointed out. Her hand moved subconsciously up towards her cheek, and then moved back to the hood and pulled it up. "I'm guessing homeless child, stole food, based on how old it looks."

She looked at him for a moment longer and then furrowed her brow. "What did you mean?"

"When?"

"When you said that you were arrested for being you. What did you mean?" She asked, leaning forward and looking over at Spook as he looked around the cell.

"Oh." He said, absently. "My name is Spook. I'm seven hundred and eighty two years old. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallefrey in the constellation Castello and if they don't release me your entire planet will burn and everyone will die."

"Wow… really?"

Spook paused and turned to her. _Finally. _He thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Keila

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Keila**

* * *

><p>"Yes; really." Spook responded as the girl sat forward on the edge of her seat like a child about to be told an exciting story. "What's your name?" he asked.<p>

"Keila." She responded, cocking her head to the side. "Are you going to take me with you? Am I going to be your next companion?"

"What? No. I don't do companions." Spook frowned, shaking his head. He used to take people with him, a long time ago, but not anymore. Not since… no, he couldn't be trusted. So many dead, all because of him…

"Oh come on, every time lord does companions. John Smith, the Doctor, the sainted physician-"

"All the same person." Spook pointed out.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes; really. How do you know so much about time lords anyway?" He asked, finally sitting down in the cell and admitting defeat. Without his sonic he was just a man, if an incredibly smart one.

"I was brought up on stories of time lords, at the orphanage we all were. Matron said she travelled with one for a while." Keila explained.

"Oh? The Doctor?." Spook asked, excitedly.

"No, a Time Lord named… Jenny?" she said, phrasing it almost as a question.

The time lord frowned. "I don't know her." The name didn't sound remotely time lord. He shook his head and returned to the cell. "Well, it doesn't matter."

"Because we're stuck here?" Keila asked. Spook nodded. "Why don't you… you know… sonic it?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. She really has been told a lot of stories. "With what?"

"Your sonic screwdriver."

"I don't have a sonic screwdriver, and my sonic _flashlight_ was in the cop who arrested me's pocket when we crashed."

"Sonic flash light?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. "That makes no sense."

"Oh and Sonic screwdriver does?" He asked, defensively.

"Well, sonic is the vibration of molecules. Theoretically you could use sound vibrations to turn a screw if you got the right wave lengths and oscillate them correctly… how do you light something with sound?"

"I… you wouldn't understand." Spook frowned, turning away.

"Try me, I'm pretty smart." She said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Spook turned back to her and smiled, impressed. "Yeah, I'm getting that. PHD in quantum physics?"

"Masters in engineering and PHD candidate for my work in sonic devices. New London university." She corrected.

He rolled his eyes. "Clearly not very good at it if you can't even make your sonics produce light."

"How do you do it then?" She asked, crossing her arms and staring him down.

"I'll explain later." Spook grinned, leaning forward and reaching down to his ankle. He rolled up his trouser leg to reveal a time vortex manipulator like those strapped to the arm of every time agent of future earth.

"Will you really?" She asked.

"Probably not, I don't take companions." He chided.

She rolled her eyes and sat back against the wall. "What's that?" She asked as I bring my leg onto my knee and start checking the manipulators settings.

"Time vortex manipulator." He told her. "Got it from an ex-time agent. They all use them… used them… will use them… Tenses are annoying. "

"Isn't that, like a time travel device?" She asked, sitting forward again and ignoring his rand about tenses. "Can't you use that to get out of here?"

"No, I've repurposed it." He explained. "Just making sure it wasn't damaged in the crash."

"Oh, ok. So what does it do?"

Spook sighed. It was going to take more than a simple explanation to explain what it did. Not to mention bringing up old memories that he'd rather stay buried. However if he kept shrugging off her conversations he might not get her to talk later when he needed it. "When I said that I'm a Time Lord, what I really meant was that I'm the last Time Lord."

Her face fell. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Spook nodded, acknowledging her apology. "There was a war- a great time war; the last great time war. Between my people and the scourge of the universe; the Daleks."

"I've heard of the Daleks." She acknowledged. "Matron said that they were evil."

"Not so much evil, but built poorly. They were a race created for genocide. It wasn't their fault, but they couldn't be changed." I explained. "Anyway, point is, there was a war. It ended in the deaths of everyone. Time Lord and Dalek burned. My mentor caused it, he had no choice but to destroy everything… But I survived. I was thrown from the battle by chance and watched as the Doctor and all of my people were time locked for all eternity inside the Time War." He sighed. "He saved my life that day… my life and the lives of every person in the universe. Since then I've been travelling, trying to take the Doctor's place in the universe, but I know it's not the same. The universe needed the doctor…" Spook chuckled to himself, reminiscing. "The Daleks used to have legends about him, they called him the oncoming storm… compared to him I'm just a light breeze but I do my best."

"So… what does the device do?" She asked.

Spook nodded, remembering why he was telling her all of this. "It keeps my biology slightly out of sync with the rest of the universe. Stops anything from tracking me, locking onto me or realising exactly what I am."

"But you told me; why?" She reminded him.

Spook nodded. She was inquisitive, he liked that. "I'm unique in the universe now. It's ok if people know what I am, but… The Daleks are trapped. I know their sensors can reach out of the lock, and if they could lock onto something as unique as me… I fear they'd be able to use me to claw their way back out. With this; nothing and nobody can locate or sense me as a Time Lord. Sure they can find the tech, but it's not the same thing."

"So it's like a perception filter for sensors?" She asked, surprising Spook with her knowledge again.

"Precisely." I say. "Except not in any way."

She rolls her eyes as the door to the cells is pushed open and a man with more medals than anyone else he'd seen so far stepped into the room and stared at him.

"I'm Captain Lent. You're the alien?" He asked and I stood up.

"Do I look like an alien to you?" Spook asked, innocently.

"Not all of them do. Some of them look human." He responded.

"Then you got me. I'm a Time Lord. And for the record we don't look human, you look Time Lord. We got here first. When we first came across your kind you picked bugs out of logs with sticks." Spook told him. There was a pause and the man pulled his gun from his holster and levelled it at his head. "Whoa! What the hell."

"As per Torchwood directive 3-16; During an alien invasion all unknown non-terrestrials are to be killed on site" The man said.

"Crap." Spook sighed, raising his hands. He'd dealt with men like this before, there was no changing their mind once it was made. It would take extraordinary circumstances to-

A holo-generator flew through the barred window and clamped itself to the ceiling in front of Spook, within his cell. Everyone's eyes were locked on it as it buzzed to life and shone light downwards to create the image of a tall alien in a long robe. He held a trident and looked down angrily at Spook and then around at the others.

"Men!" The man shouted. A few moments passed and several other cops appeared with guns drawn.

The alien was tall with an elongated snout and domed head. He had four eyes and jagged teeth. The men moved into formation and raised their guns to the hologram, ready to fire.

"I am General Ulak Corde of the Grattian Empire!" the alien growled. "I would speak to the leader of these people."

"I seriously doubt he's here." Spook responded, raising an eyebrow.

"What? What did he say?" the humans asked.

"He wants to talk to the leader of earth." Spook explained.

"You have the most advanced technology on this world. You will speak for them!" Ulak Corde commanded.

"Love to, but I'm not even human." Spook pointed out.

"What's he saying?" Keila asked, standing up and walking to the bars of her cage. She rested her head between the bars.

"He wants me to speak on behalf of humanity." Spook explained.

"What?" The Captain growled.

"Awesome." Keila grinned.

"You do not have authority-"

"You heard me tell them that." Spook reminded the Captain.

"As Captain of this precinct I have authority to talk with the invading force." He decided.

Spook rolled his eyes. "Fine, but your going to have to shoot me later." He told them.

"What is the ground ape saying." The holo asked, baring its teeth and looking around. "He dare speak in my presence? I will speak to you, Tech-Lord!"

"He's just saying that I have to translate for him and- wait. Did you call me Tech-Lord?" Spook paused, looking up at the General.

Ulak Corde growled, ripples flowed across his dome as his anger built. The light blue flesh shone with an array of colours. "The Grattian Emperor Exiled the last of the Tech-Lords and their followers over twenty years ago." Spook recalled. "The Empire considers the mention of them taboo." Pieces slotted into place like a jigsaw puzzle in Spooks mind. "Oh, now see; you're not A General of the Grattian empire at all are you?" The _General's_ pointed ears quivered. "You're a Tech-Lord. No wonder you zeroed in on me." The _General_ Growled and Hissed. "Wait… no… you're not _A _Tech Lord… you're the _Last _ Tech Lord…"


	3. Chapter 3: Last of the Tech Lords

**Chapter 3 **

**The Last of the Tech Lords**

* * *

><p>"What's a Tech-Lord?" Keila asked, eying the growling alien as his dome glowed and sparkled different colours.<p>

"Like you?" The captain growled. "You're working with them!" His accusation was ridiculous.

"What? No. What? Hey; no!" Spook said. "Time Lords are from Gallifrey, Tech Lords are from-"

"The Grattian Empire!" The Captain said in triumph.

"Just because it has the same first letter doesn't mean it's the same place." Spook said condescendingly. "Grattia is in the Hades Gamma cluster, Gallifrey isn't even in this galaxy."

The Captain frowned, but lowered his gun. A gesture that said 'while he didn't trust Spook he was willing to accept the logic'.

"So, what IS a Tech Lord?" Keila asked. "Or should you be talking to him?" she nodded to the hologram.

"Him? Nah, he can wait." Spook said, offhandedly, waving a hand at him and walking past to stand at the edge of his cell, looking at Keila.

The Tech Lord turned, following Spook and hissed. "I will NOT be ignored!" he shouted, all four eyes widening with each enunciation.

"Oh Shut up, you've got no power here!" Spook told him. "I'll get to you in a minute." Stunned by the Time Lords audaciousness- The Grattians had guns aimed at him and he was scolding? –Corde did as commanded, bristling.

Spook turned back to Keila. "The Tech Lords were the leaders of the religious movement of the Grattian Empire for several centuries. The religion worshipped technology and prized scientists above all others as they brought people closer to the technology. Like a priest brings you to the afterlife, a Tech Lord makes you one with the machine. But then a Century ago they attempted a coup. They broke into the vault of the first emperor- the consciousness of the ruling emperor was stored in technology when he died, which allowed him to continue to rule the Grattians even after 700 years. But they took him offline; replacing him with an A.I. they had created for their own purposes.

"However a young steward of the courts had seen it all happen and saved the emperors life. He brought the Emperor back on line and together they sent the Tech Lords and their faithful followers into exile." Spook explained. "They hunted them relentlessly for a century until they were certain they were all dead." Spook turned back to the Tech Lord. "Clearly they were wrong."

Ulak turned away and sighed "What you say is true." The creature said. "I am the last of the Tech Lords and my fleet is all that remains of my congregation." He looked up, sternly, at Spook. "But it is still large enough to glass this miserable planet."

"What have you got? Two Fleet ships, a couple squadrons of fighters and bombers, a civ ship… maybe a couple cruisers?" Spook asked, hands on hips and leaning back against the bars.

"We have a Tech Destroyer." The Tech Lord revealed.

Spook frowned. "Well that's not good."

"What's not good?" the Captain asked.

"What he just said." Spook responded, waving a hand at the holo.

"We can't understand him, remember?" Keila reminded him.

"Your problem, not mine." Spook shrugged.

"Spook!" Keila scolded.

The time lord turned to her firm expression, staring him down from beneath her hood. For a moment he stared back but then buckled. "Yeah, ok, alright." He said, walking into the holo and reaching up for the generator. He pulled off the cover and wires dangled down. He pulled a couple out and reached out towards the captain. "Radio." He commanded. For a second the captain didn't move but then he nodded toward another cop, who threw Spook his radio. The Time lord wired the radio in as the Tech Lords impatiens finally boiled over.

"This is ridiculous!" It shouted, and the signs of recognition showed in the humans eyes.

"Ok, what do you want." Spook said, jumping back, shivering slightly against being in the holo.

"Your earth will surrender to us." The Tech lord told him.

"No; that won't be happening." Spook said, admitting to himself that he wasn't quite sure how he was going to stop them within the cell, away from the T.A.R.D.I.S. and his sonic.

"I give one command and I blow you're New London off the face of the planet!" the Tech Lord shouted. "Your Earth will surrender!"

"Ok, let's say we do, what are your terms?"

"We will settle on earth as the dominant specie-" Ulak started, but he was cut off my Spook laughing.

"Ok, if you can get a human to do what you tell them you're a better man than me." He said. "Seriously, they are terrible at following orders. Not stupid or anything- well… a bit, but they're very rebellious."

"They will be put in their place!" Ulak growled.

"Or we could work together on this and nobody else has to die?" Spook said. "Trust me when I say you want me as a friend not an enemy."

"I know you Time Lords. We of the Grattian are not so frontier that we have not dealt with your kind before."Ulak growled. "You are a pompous and Arrogant people that believe themselves the parents of the universe. But you are not our progenitor, you are nothing."

Spook bristled at the response. "We are the greatest civilisation that has ever- yeah ok, wow, that was pretty arrogant. Fair enough-"

"Ok, I've heard enough." The Captain said, drawing his gun and raising it up to the holo generator.

"What're you-" Spook started but the captain fired. The holo generator exploded in a small blaze of fire and the hologram vanished. "You IDIOT!" Spook shouted, moving to the Captains edge of the cell. "I was negotiating!"

"He wasn't interested in negotiating." The Captain said. "It was pointless. Now we know what we must do." He turned to his people. "Get command on the vid."

"They didn't have a choice but to negotiate, they can't destroy this world, they need land! They can't strike us from orbit, just little bombing runs! They need a quick entry to the planet or they wouldn't have spoken to me!"

"Good… then we have all the cards." The captain said.

Spook reached out and grabbed the captain by the front of his shirt. "You cannot use Nukes!" he pleaded.

The Captain pushed him back and walked away, out of the room.

"This doesn't look good." Keila said as the door shut.

"It's not." Spook admitted. "I have to do something."

"Like what? You're stuck." She reminded him.

He sighed and leaned back against the cage. "If only I'd stolen the Captains keys then I-" He paused and reached into his pocket. "Oh wait; I did." He grinned throwing them up into the air and catching them.

Keila laughed and moved to the door of her cell as Spook went and unlocked his. He stepped out and walked to her cell door. He paused and looked at her, the excitement on her face. It reminded him of- no, never mind. No time. "Don't get any ideas. I still don't take companions. You just might be useful." He said, self-consciously.

"I understand." She promised as he unlocked her cell and slid it across.


	4. Chapter 4: Out with the Old

**Chapter 4**

**Out with the old**

* * *

><p>"Good!" He exclaimed, spinning on his heel and stepping away. He walked across to the door the soldiers had left through and paused, opening it a crack and peering out. An officer stood just outside the room. He looked on edge, but his attention was focused away from Spook and the lock up.<p>

Spook inched it closed again and stepped back, bumping into Keila. He spun to face her, surprised to find her there, but attempted to play it off as a flourish - which she ignored entirely.

"What's out there?" She asked, jumping back.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Cop." He said simply, looking around the rest of the room. "Pretty boring, it's always a cop. Just once I wish it was something else. You never get locked up in a police jail and break out to find a clown guarding you or a mime. I think I'd be more likely to return to my cell if I saw that if I'm honest."

His eyes found a ventilation shaft above them on the wall opposite the cells. they also caught Keila looking at him like he was crazy, but that was more normal for him than he'd like to admit. "Come on. We need to go."

He stepped over to the wall and reached up to the vent. grabbing the cover he pulled it off and placed it quietly down on the floor. "I hope your not afraid of small spaces." He commented, grabbing hold of the rim and pulling himself up. It was tight, but he could move around fairly easily, able to turn back and offer the girl his hand.

She hesitated for a moment and then took it. He pulled her up and scooted back further into the vent. "So what's the plan?" She asked as he turned and began to crawl away. "I assume you have a plan?" She phrased it like a question.

"Well you know what they say about assumptions." He joked, coming to a turn in the ventilation shaft.

"You don't have a plan?" She realised, voice filled with protest. "I thought you time lords were intelligent masters of planning."

"Massive generalisation." He admitted. "most of the universe only has the Doctor to go by and he _is_ a master of planning. Me, though? I'm pretty much just really lucky."

He reached a vent cover and looked through the gaps. It appeared to be a changing room. "Don't get me wrong, I'm much smarter than anyone from your world, or most other worlds - I _am _a Time Lord after all. We have certain standards to maintain, but I kind of just go with the flow. Exhibit A:" He pushed the cover out and dropped down into the changing room. A quick look around told him that he was alone. He stood up, between two rows of lockers and listened. No noise came from around the room.

Keila dropped down next to him, dropping to her knees with a hand on the floor. "That was stupid." She said, standing up. "There could have been people in here. they would have seen us."

"Like I said; I'm Lucky." He grinned for a moment but then his expression sobered. "Besides; theres a planetary bombardment going on right now. Alien attacks and such. How many officers do you think are getting changed?"

She rolled her eyes but considered his question for a moment and nodded, accepting his explanation. "Well deduced."

"I have my moments." He smiled stepping up to the edge of the lockers. He stepped around and then leapt back, cursing.

"What?" Keila asked, moving quickly to his side.

"There was someone there. He saw me." He said, voice low as he began to back away, pushing her along with him.

"I don't hear anything." She whispered. "Why isn't he following us."

Spook stopped and frowned. _He could be going for help._ he thought. He cursed again and moved forward again. He had to get to the man before he left. "Wait here. If you hear me get caught hide in a locker."

"No way, I haven't been stuffed in a locker in fifteen years, now you want me to stuff myself in one." She complained.

"This could be dangerous." He argued. "You could get hurt." And he couldn't lose someone else.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Please. I live in the second British empire with a thief scar. I'm used to dangerous."

"Keila..." He said with as much authority as he thought he might muster.

"No, I'm not just waiting here." She said, crossing her arms and setting her feet.

"I said you could come with me, that means you do what I say." He said, sternly.

"I'm not your companion, Spook. You made that very clear."

He glared at her for a moment then broke out into a grin. "True." He admitted. "Guess I can't decide it then." He turned. "Not that my companions ever listen to me anyway. Come along." He stepped away towards the corner and rounded it, stopping and frowning at the man opposite. The man frowned back, wearing a shirt very similar to spooks, black trousers, equally comparable and a synonymous lack of footwear. "Oh." He said, brows shooting up.

"Did he leave?" Keira asked, ignoring the mirror as Spook stared into it.

"Yes and no." He responded, stepping forward and examining the man completely alien to himself. Or at least to the himself that he knew.

This was him, but not the him of his youth with his silver buzz cut and battle scarred features. Nor was it the red haired, freckled and gangly him that had accompanied the doctor on so many adventures. It wasn't the skinny him with the dark hair and horn rimmed glasses or even the muscular him who had spent so many long years fighting in the time war and trying to survive it's aftermath.

No. This was a new him, one that he didn't know yet.

As he took in his own neck length wavy brown hair, his slightly crooked nose and his green eyes he wondered what kind of man he was, what kind of man he would be.

"Are you okay?" She asked, coming to stand beside him.

His eyes roamed over the rest of his body. The clothes of his predecessor hung off of him as if he were a child. He had never realised just how muscular he had been. This slimmer, more compact body suited him better. He must have looked such the brutish Neanderthal before... But now...

He smiled at himself, rolling up his sleeves. And deciding that he approved. "I'm fantastic!" He grinned, spinning around with a flourish and marching off to the back of the room. "Grab a uniform and get dressed." He told her, stepping up to a stack of folded uniforms and pulling them down one by one, trying to find one that fit.

"New body requires a new outfit!" He exclaimed. "And since I can't get to the tardis, this will have to do, at least temporarily."

"New body?" She asked. "You regenerated?" There was a refreshed excitement in her tone, remembering that he was a time lord, not just the odd fool that she'd got stuck with. The excitement died sood after when she recalled what it meant to regenerate. "How many times?" She asked, a little more somber.

He found a uniform that fit him and pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it aside and ignoring the blush in her cheeks. "This is my... Fifth." He considered for a moment as he turned to her again. "Yeah, fifth. What do you think?" He asked, arms wide as he looked down at his skinny naked torso.

"I-I- you are very attractive." She stuttered, averting her eyes and blushing through her dusky skin. Had she been a Brattain her face would literally have lit up red with embarrassment, but spook didn't notice. Human emotions, despite being very similar to time lord emotions, were often lost on him - when he was showing off at any rate.

He grinned and got dressed as she took a uniform of her own around the back of the lockers. He gave her her privacy and walked back to the mirror. The uniform cut an odd look on him. It had been a long time since he'd worn a uniform.

"It doesn't suit you." came Keilas voice behind him.

He smiled at her reflection. The uniforms cap was low in front of her face, but it couldn't hide her scar. "No?" he asked.

"No."

His smile widened to a grin. "Guess we better get back to my T.A.R.D.I.S. as soon as possible then."


	5. Chapter 5: Pieces of Spook

**Chapter 5**

**Pieces of Spook**

Spook stepped out of the changing room with his uniform cap low over his face and Keila in tow. He smiled slightly to himself as they passed a couple of officers who ignored them completely. Apparently his skills hadn't gotten too rusty. He blended well with the officers, almost like background noise that you intentionally ignored. It had been a long time since his abilities had been of any real use. of course; from time to time, as he had adventures across the universe, stealth, subterfuge and the ability to blend in had been useful.

The police station was quite open plan, and Spook had a fairly easy time of figuring out how to get back to the car park. It was the carpark that boded ill for Spook and Keila. there were officers stood all around the crashed car, some looking over the evidence, others simply guarding.

It looked like the officer that had originally arrested Spook had been removed, thinking back on the last moments of his car journey he had thought the man dead, but there was a chance that he'd survived. Despite the rocky start to their relationship Spook genuinely hoped that the man was alive and had been moved straight to the infirmary, but there was no way of knowing.

He smiled to himself. It was an odd feeling that compassion for the enemy. the muscular him didn't have it. Every time Spook had known that he was about to change he'd hated it. he'd never wanted to move on, and yet these were always his favorite moments; learning new things about himself. Was he a good man? A bad man? one personalities intentions weren't always evidence of the intentions of another.

There had been plenty of Time Lords in the war that had been the most compassionate man you'd ever seen one moment and then they'd died and returned as ruthless and bloodthirsty. Lord President Rassilon's name came to mind.

Still there were others who always

It was good to know that Spook was still a good man. Or perhaps he had become one. He wasn't sure.

"How are we getting out of here?" Keila asked quietly, moving to his side.

"First I'm getting my sonic flashlight and my psychic paper." He responded, eying the wreck.

"You what?" She asked, frowning.

"Psychic paper. Its paper, little bit psychic. Doesn't work on everyone. Apparently my captor was smarter than he appeared."

If they were doing their jobs correctly they should have checked the evidence lockup within the car and taken the flashlight and the paper to be processed, but there was orbital bombardment going on. It was unlikely that they were keeping strictly to protocol. Besides which; the boot of the car looked undisturbed.

He needed to get rid of them somehow. It was a cruel irony that if he'd had his flashlight he would simply have set off the fire alarm. It was annoying that the flashlight was the very thing his distraction was in aid of. He turned to look around the room to see what others were doing, but found the room practically deserted - the men guarding the car not included.

"Stay here." he decided. "I'm going to do something damn foolish and if it doesn't work you should leave. just walk out the exit. I doubt anyone would stop you dressed like that."

"Wouldn't it be smarter for me to just stay in here?" She offered. "You just got them to start a nuclear war, surely it'd be safer to be in here than out there when the bombs start falling."

"If a nuclear level bomb were to drop around here it wouldn't particularly matter where you were. this place might look strong but its reinforced against artillery not the explosive results of a fission reaction." He responded, jovially. "but you don't need to worry about that, a techlord vessel like the ones above us use thermonuclear warheads as fuel. back when the Grattian Empire paid homage to the Tech Lords they'd do it by firing a thousand nuclear missiles with ten times the destructive power of one of earths kiloton missiles - straight at their ships. The Tech Lords are going to look at any nuclear strike as a gift to prolong negotiations."

"Oh." Keila said, looking up at the cieling. "then… there's no way for us to beat them."

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Well, no. Not on an ordinary day." Her face fell a little into despair. "But this is no ordinary day is it?"

She looked up at him with a frown of confusion. "It's not?"

"No."

"What makes today any different?" She asked.

His grin expanded exponentially, lights appeared to sparkled within his eyes."I'm here." He said and his smiled became infections.

The corner of her lips tugged upward and she nodded. "Okay." She agreed, stepping back.

"Good." he grinned, back stepping and turning away from her. He lowered his cap a little and walked straight up to the officers.

They moved in front of him before he had even had a chance to introduce himself. "I don't recognise you. Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Joe Standard. I know its a weird name. I work over at the 5th but I live about five minutes drive from here. With all the bombardment I couldn't get to my precinct so I came here." He told them.

They frowned at him, but shrugged. "Right, I'm Alex, this is Markus." Spook nodded to them both, as neutral a greeting as he could come up with. "The roads between here and the Fifth were torn up pretty bad yesterday."

Spook shook his head sadly. "Biggest tragedy of all this? There was a coffee shop on my way to work that got destroyed. best damn coffee in Iran. No idea how I'm going to get through the day after this whole thing blows over."

"Other than the people." The other officer said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." Spook agreed,sighing and putting his hands on his hips, shaking his head a little.

"What do you need?" The first officer asked, lowering his guard a little.

Spook looked up at him, and considered for a second, as if he'd forgotten why he was there. "Oh, right. Your Captain wanted me to make myself useful. He wanted me to guard the prisoners but since I dont have my identification or my gun he changed his mind. He wasn't sure if the evidence had been moved out of the car."

"Evidence?"

"Well, if there is any." Spook clarified. "The officer who was driving had arrested that Non-terrestrial who was speaking to the enemy. Your Captain figures he might have had something useful with him."

"Fair enough." The first officer said. Go ahead.

"Cheers." Spook said, stepping around them and walking over to the car. He considered it for a minute, looking at the back. it was still upside down. "Right." He said, staring at it. Cars in this day and age were loaded with pneumatics for their boots and bonnets. If he could get the right frequency with the flashlight he'd be able to… open up the boot and get the flashlight. Crap. That plan wasn't going to work.

In this new life he needed to become less dependant on the flashlight… of course he could forget about it and return to the old- no. No he couldn't that time was long past. He wouldn't go back, and that… weapon was the biggest symbol of that life.

He shook his head and looked up at the officers. "Hey, Alex. You got the keys to this? I left mine with my gun in my locker at the fifth." Alex grunted and pressed a button on his wrist. The boot opened and the car slid up, pushed up by the strength of the pneumatics. "Thanks." He called over, crouching down and climbing a little way forward.

It occurred to spook that if the pneumatics were damaged - highly possibly considering the crash - the car could fall on him and kill him any moment. It would certainly be the shortest of his regenerations.

It didn't collapse.

Spook pulled the metal box free of the wreckage and fell back on his rear. the electronic lock flapped open, as if it hadn't been locked. Likely the effects of the crash, shorting out the electronics. Poor design really. In any other situation you would want to make sure the arrestee wasn't able to just take their things back.

Spook opened the box and grinned. inside were a black leather rectangle with a piece of white paper inside and a holstered thin, black maglite shaped flashlight with a pair of additional lights - one green, the other red - on either side of the light. "Oh you beauties." he grinned, clipping hte flashlight's holster to his belt and pocketing the leather clad paper.

He stood up and closed the metal box. "Looks empty." he called over to the officers.

"Best go tell the Captain that." Markus offered.

"Yeah." Spook agreed, walking back over. "thanks for the help, fellas."

"No problem. Gotta stick together." Spook smiled and nodded, casually saluting them off as he passed and returned to Keilla.

He walked up to her and motioned that she should follow as they made their way towards the primary exit of the building. "Did you get them?" She asked.

Spook grinned and tapped his flashlight. It felt good to find it returned.


End file.
